


Sunday Words

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Cute Ending, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 12:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19667350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Every life form should turn to dust. Unity should be eternal,'' Reverend Amos Howell said.





	Sunday Words

I never created Superman TAS.

''Every life form should turn to dust. Unity should be eternal,'' Reverend Amos Howell said. Frowning, he focused on every face.  
He glanced at the sky every now and then. His arms were sometimes raised. He turned to every face another time. 

''Unity should be good for everyone. Powerful. Flawless.'' 

''Reverend?'' 

''Unity is wonderful. Everyone should be together. Become one with Unity. Smile together. Sob with one another. Suffer with one another.'' One smile caused Reverend Amos Howell's face to stretch.

''Reverend?'' 

''Hmm?'' Reverend Amos Howell turned to Kara after another frown formed. He viewed her blinking twice. 

Kara scowled. ''You're not helping with teaching Sunday school lessons by revealing that creepy smile or after mentioning children suffering! About Unity? Knock it off!'' she said. 

Reverend Amos Howell found himself standing near a church in Smallville. He blinked repeatedly as soon as he viewed many children trembling with wide eyes. 

THE END


End file.
